Vanessa's Adventure
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: A Girl from the Real World is transformed into an Anthropomorphic Wolf and is transported to the BTAS World, she is rescued by Tim Drake, can he keep her existence a secret long enough to get her back to her own world?, Possibly Romance later on, we'll see Chapter 2 Boy meets Wolf Girl
1. The Adventure Begins

_**OK Peeps! I got a request from someone involving Robin/Tim Drake in a Speedo, while that is a funny image it's hard to make an entire story out of thatthen I thought about something, it the first chapter of Mutants in Gotham Mary and Sue both quip about a Girl named Vanessa and mostly about how many pets she has...Well as the late Terry Prattchet Don't ever make a character just for a joke because Vanessa it's your turn! You get to turn into a Mutant Animal and go on a crazy cartoon adventure**_

 _ **This takes place after Mutants of New York/Mutants in Gotham I'll try to be as spoiler free as possible**_

Vanessa was always a wierd kid, she'd always been more interested in Animals then other people, she had had over the course of her young life over 40 different pets, not all then legal to have in the State she was in...But she kept on collecting Pets, her Folks had died when she was 14 and she had manged to live with just herself and her pets quite well, she made her living taking her more exotic pets to Children's Birthdays and other Celebrations

Then one day during her Sophmore year in High School Mary and Sue, two girls she knew but had never been very close to asked, "Hey Vanessa...You want to be friends?"

Vanessa wasn't sure how to respond at first but Mary and Sue offered to help her feed and take care her current 22 pets, and Vanessa while grateful for the help couldn't help but worry if these two girls had some kind of ulterior motive

Then one day,Mary and Sue along with their cousin Jeremy asked if she wanted to play an RPG with them, Vanessa declined, it was going to be a stormy night and she couldn't leave her pets alone.

"We can play online." Said Sue "It has the same rules as the Tabletop Version just adapted for your PC."

So Vanessa agreed Mary and Sue both had their own Characters ready, but Vanessa needed to make her own character

Luckily Jeremy was a veteran Dungeon Master and walked Vanessa through the process online as she sat at her computer with Three Cats, Four Rabbits and One Pygmy Goat

 _'Okey Dokey'_ Jeremy said over the Computer _'First roll 2D6.'_

Vanessa rolled the electronic dice "I got...71." She said

 _'That means you're a Mammal...Roll again'_

Vanessa rolled the dice again "I got...98!" She said

 _'You got a Wolf!;_ Said Jeremy

 _'Oh I'm so Jealous!'_ Mary laughed

 _ **'**_ _Time to roll you orgin story, roll the 2D6 again."_ Said Jeremy

Once again rolling dice "I rolled 78." Said Vanessa

 _'That means you were created by Deliberate Experimentation...Roll for your education.'_ Said Jeremy

Once again "I got 88." She said

 _'Highly trained as a specialist...'_ Jeremy was reading directly from his book _'...Using the character's natural abilities education is equal to three years of college select 3 skill programs and 8 secondary skills skillbonus is + 15 on scolastic skills only,character was treated as a slave and eventually escaped, character distrusts most humans hunted by law enforcment agencies and the organzation...Roll the 2D6 once more for what kind of organzation mutated you.'_

Vanessa rolled again "54." She said

 _'That makes for...Secret Crimanal Orgnazaion.'_ Said Sue _'How strange that's the exact same Mutation,Education and Orgnazation as my Goat Mutant...Maybe we're sisters...Mutated by the same Lab!'_ Sue laughed

After rolling attributes, building her Wolf Mutant to her likeing with the Bio-E and filling in her skills it was time to pick the name, personality and other stuff for her Wolf Mutant

"Her name is...Lupa..." Said Vanessa as she typed it into her character sheet "Her personality is, shy, quiet and reserved..." 

_'What's her allignment?'_ Asked Jeremy

"What's the most good alignment?" Asked Vanessa

 _'Well if you're thinking most moral alignment then Princepled would be it.'_ Jeremy replied

"I'm Princepled then..." Said Vanessa

Just then, the Thunder BOOMED, the Lightning CRASHED! And Vanessa's entire house went dark, but for some reason her computer was still on

 _"Oh Gosh!'_ Exclaimed Sue ' _Did you guys hear that?'_

 _'Yeah'_ Said Mary _'Why are our Computers still on?'_

Just then...The sound of evil lauhter came down from the sky

 _Oh frick...'_ Said Jeremy _'It can't be! I thought we defeated him!'_

 _ **"NO ONE CAN DEAFEAT ME PERMANTLY!"**_ Came the Voice from the Sky _**YOUR FRIEND'S CONNECTION TO NATURE MEANS SHE IS PERFECT FOR MY PLANS!"**_

 _"VANESSA! RUN!"_ Mary,Sue and Jeremy all screamed at once

Vanessa tried to run but she felt a sharp pain in her legs, she fell down, she felt her feet, they felt like Canine Feet! Digitgrade and Furry! She felt a tail sprout from the base of her spine and she howled out her pain!, then...She felt herself fall, as if the world around her evaporated, she fell for a very long time...Then she hit ground and fainted

When she opened her eyes, she was in a trash strewn alley, all the sounds and smells around her were much more vivid then before, she looked at her hands, they were covered in grey fur and had tiny claws at the end of each finger,

She felt her face, she had a muzzle, a cold, wet nose, two large and triagular ears on her head she looked down at her rear and saw a shaggy, grey wolf's tail

"Oh...My...God..." Vanessa felt she was about to scream...

Just then...The sound of trash cans being knocks over! Something was here with her! What was it?


	2. Meeting Robin

_**Okey Dokey! So finally getting back to this story...Been a while, had a very stressful couple of weeks, back on track**_

When Lupa as she shall call her from this point forward, turned she saw...A Young Boy...Younger then herself, Stumbling over the Trash Cans, Lupa gasped! Even though she wasn't much of a Cartoon Fanatic, it wasn't possible...Pop Culture ensured she would know that costume anywhere! She was looking at Robin! Batman's Sidekick himself!

Robin meanwhile had ungracefully crashed into the trash cans because while he was patrolling solo he saw what he seemed for sure to be a reallive wolf in Gotham City and outside the walls of the City Zoo, the shock of something so unusal caused his fumble, Taking a closer look it seemed to be the case that this was actually a Person in a Werewolf Costume, it was getting close to Halloween after all

Then the creature turned around and looked at him...Those eyes...Those weren't human eyes peering at him, And that mouth looked far too wet to be a Costume.

Any normal person might have screamed bloody murder and ran away...But Robin was Friends with Beast Boy and Starfire, a Humanoid Alien evolved from Cats so...Wolf walking Bipedal...Odd but far from impossible, and Robin wasn't about to make the faux pas of 'Attack weird creature fist, ask queastions later'

"What are you." He asked firmly but calmly narrowing his eyes.

Lupa crouched down low, shivering despite her warm fur, what could she say? How could she possibly explain she was a Girl from another universe, playing a game based on a comic book/cartoon and was in his universe transformed into the Creature she had created?!

So she did the sensible thing and went with her character's backstory which she could remember with crystal clear clarity "M-My N-Name is Lupa." She said stammering "I'm a Mutant."

"I...See..." Robin said really that term 'Mutant' explained barely anything because anyone with more then surface leval knowladge of evolutionary science knows,every living thing in the universe is a Mutant to some extent or another, Mutations are part and parcel of the recombination of genes when to creatures sexually reproduce. But this creature clearly was very scared so he didn't want to stress her out furthur."

"How did you get here?" Robin asked

Lupa clutched her temples trying to think what to say

"The last thing I remeber was I was falling..." She said "...I was falling for a very long time, and when I woke up...I was here."

Robin felt a bit of tenderness for this Creature...He remebered Annie...The Poor Girl Clayface had created from himself to scout for him...And she developed her own sense of self before Clayface reabsorbed her back into himself.

"Lupa." Said Robin "I have friends...They can help you." Robin wasn't sure who he was referring to exactly...Was he referring to the Bat-Family? Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl or was he referring to the Teen Titans? Beast Boy might be able to help this Wolf-Girl...Possibly...Maybe."

Robin took Lupa by the hand and began leading her out of the alley, then some colorful lights...Lupa heard Robin swear...Something festive was starting to Happen.

"How the heck can I get you out of here unnoticed?" Robin asked mostly himself then he had an idea

"It's almost Halloween." Robin said "Can you pretend you're wearing a costume? Like, if anyone asks tell them you're wearing a costume."

"I can do that." Lupa said

"Good." Said Robin "Follow me."

 _ **Oh what a tangled web I weave!**_


End file.
